Employees increasingly prefer to use personal user devices, such as laptops and cell phones, to perform work-related tasks. Allowing them to use personal devices for work functions can decrease the need for dedicated work mobile devices. From the perspective of an enterprise, allowing the workforce to use personal devices can lead to increased productivity. It can also lower technology costs for the enterprise, since fewer company-supplied computing devices are required.
Enterprise mobility management systems have been developed to accommodate personal devices in the workplace. To maintain the security of enterprise data, an enterprise can enroll the personal devices in the mobility management system. The mobility management system can manage access to work-related files and applications and generally implement security strategies. These strategies can include keeping enterprise data separate from personal data, allowing enterprise data to be remotely deleted from the device, and enforcing encryption policies for locally stored enterprise data.
However, some users hesitate to enroll in the mobility management system based on perceived privacy issues. Users might fear that the enterprise will be able to access personal details about the user or their device usage, even when this is not the case. Although users often have access to a legal notice regarding information collection by the management system, such notices generally do not set the user at ease. End user license agreements (“EULAs”) explain legal rights but do not always clarify what data is being collected. The user also might not be able to easily retrieve the EULA after agreeing to it.
As a result, many users decide against enrolling their personal devices in the management system based on the perceived privacy implications.
For at least these reasons, a need exists for systems for visual privacy within enterprise mobility management.